


Big Mistake

by Alecard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, other characters are only shown in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecard/pseuds/Alecard
Summary: Zoro steals from Nami. Big mistake.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Big Mistake

Once again, she was surrounded by men- plus one reindeer- begging for various items. They had just gotten to an island and were all aching to go buy something. For Luffy and Usopp, it was food. Sanji wanted a refrigerator lock to keep Luffy out. Chopper wanted books. And Zoro wanted a new rock to sharpen his swords.

"Mine’s worn," he explained.

Nami sighed. "The next island is just a day away, so I don't want to over-indulge. Sanji, I want you to go with Luffy and Usopp to make sure they don't get more food than we need.” Cries of disapproval came from the two. 

“As for the lock, let's hold off on that for now and try laying more mouse traps instead. Chopper, you can get two books.” He cheered. 

“And Zoro," Nami continued. "That rock still works, you don't need a new one." Zoro looked annoyed hearing that, but Nami didn't care. Her job was to make sure the crew didn't blow all their savings, not cater to their wants.

She gave them 2,000 beris each before leaving to do some shopping herself.

**********************

It was her turn to night watch, which meant she could log the crew's expenses without interruption. And after a day of negotiating with salesmen until they cried, that was just what she needed. She hummed to herself as she wrote.

Then something caught her eye. Nami looked over her work, wondering if she'd made a mistake. She recounted all of their beri. Then rechecked the book. There was no mistake. And that irked her very much.

She thought back to when all the boys were making their requests and had a pretty good guess who the culprit was.

Nami quietly stormed into the men's cabin and began looking through Zoro's belongings. Under his clothing, she found a brand new sharpening stone.

At first, she was going to bash him with it, but thought of a better plan just as she raised her arm. She grew a wicked grin.

The next day, Zoro was rummaging through the communal chest.

"C'mon, where is it?" He muttered to himself.

Nami was leaning against the doorway as she watched him. After a minute, she asked, "What's wrong, Zoro? Are you missing something?"

Zoro quickly turned to face her, looking nervous and off guard. Nami had that I-totally-know-what's-up look, but if he told her the truth, he'd out himself. Knowing her, he'd probably be covered in bruises until next week. 

So he turned back around and said, "It’s nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing, seeing as you're still looking for it." 

Zoro growled,  "If you're not going to help me, then leave."

Nami did not leave. Instead, she watched him for a few moments before casually looking around and starting a conversation.

"I noticed something strange while logging our expenses yesterday." Zoro stopped moving. "I remember giving everyone 2,000 beris, but for some strange reason, an extra 3,000 is missing. Would you know anything about that?" Zoro was sweating bullets at this point. He kept his back facing her.

"N-No." Dammit! He stuttered!

Nami watched him for a moment before saying, "You're lucky I didn't toss that dumb rock into the ocean."

Zoro turned to her, secrecy out the window, and yelled, "What did you do?"

"I think the question we should be asking is 'what did you do, Zoro?'" She was serious now.

Zoro couldn't move. He was scared now, not only for his safety, but for his stone’s. It took strength for him to yell, "Give it back!"

Nami smiled. She walked closer to the exit.

"Oh, I will, just as soon as you pay back that 3,000 beri you stole from me."

"You wi-!" She closed the door before he could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I'm proud of it, but I know I can be better, so let me know what you think! Critiques and suggestions- and maybe a comment or two stroking my ego- are welcome!


End file.
